Friends The One Where Phoebe and Joey get Engaged
by Gertrude Bennings
Summary: Joey and Phoebe are getting close and Joey wants to pop the big question. But he rushes through it and Chandler has to talk to him and tell him to slow down. Joey confronts phoebe and tells her that he thinks that they should put the wedding off.


Kelsie Powers

Kelsie Powers

Mrs. Ruesch

Period6

Friends

The one where Joey and Phoebe get engaged

Scene 1

People: Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler

Setting: Coffee House

"Rachel, you know it just pushes my buttons when you play with your hair like that. If you keep doing that I am filing for divorce!" Ross said, his manly voice growing louder.

Rachel, with an aggravated look on her flawless face spits back "Ross, give it up, it's not like you would ever take action and do that so go tell someone who cares."

Monica storms in from the icy streets outside looking furious. "I tell you, you would think that Chandler could enjoy at least one decent meal without hurting someone's feelings with his stupid sarcasm in the process!" She shrieks, while steam was literally fuming off of her.

"What did he do this time?" Rachel asks, uninterested with anything except her hair which she keeps flipping though her scrawny fingers.

"The waiter had to get the manager because Chandler was making fun of how sluggish he was!" Monica said looking disgusted.

Right then Chandler glumly walks in and catches Monica's glare. "Oh god Monica, just tell the whole world about it" he shoots back with a sarcastic tone.

"Chandler I am so glad that you gratefully married Monica and got your own house so that you and your pathetic sarcasm are out of my life and my apartment." Rachel says sounding truly content.

Ross tries desperately not to laugh while he attempts to change the subject by inquiring "Hey, where is Joey and Phoebe?"

"Oh they are out on another one of their sizzling dates" Rachel says as she smiles to herself.

"Yeah they have been dating for a while so they must be getting pretty serious." Monica notes with a severe tone.

"Hey as long as Joey is being healthy and just sticking to ONE girl, I don't care who he dates." Chandler sarcastically admits.

Scene2

People: Phoebe and Joey

Setting: The Steak and Salad Restaurant

"So who do you think would win in a one-on-one arm wrestling tournament? Me or Ugly Naked Guy?" Joey asks while ignoring the disgusted stares of the people around him.

Phoebe throws off her shoes and folds her legs up underneath her. "Umm that's a hard one, because you have the muscles, but he has the weight." She points out. They share a little chuckle and then suddenly Joey sits up and gets a very serious look on his face.

"Ha! What? Is there something on my face?" Phoebe asks frantically while wiping her face with her napkin.

"No it's just that I remembered what I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Joey says his face lightening a little.

"Yeah sure, anything Joey" Phoebe says hiding her laughter. She thought that is was hilarious that he was being so serious.

"Well we have been dating for a while now and I think that we are ready to take it to the next step." He silently got down on his knee and looked up into Phoebe's eyes and said "Phoebe Buffet, will you marry me?"

"Oh. My. God. I don't. Well. Yes! Yes of course!" Phoebe says stuttering while standing up to embrace him in a big hug. "Yes Joey Tribianáe!"

Scene3

People: Monica, Phoebe and Rachel

Setting: Wedding Dress shop

"I can't believe that you and Joey are going to get married!" Monica softly screams.

"I know! And it was so sweet because he had the whole restaurant in on it and they all got up and started clapping when I said yes." Phoebe says wile studying the dress that she had on.

"This one looks good. I think I like it" Monica says with dazzling eyes. Phoebe was fashioning an all white dress with a band of gold sparkles that wrapped around her waist and led to a navy bow in the back

"It is perfect" Rachel and Monica both say at the same time.

"And it's really cheap! Only 210.00!" Rachel says looking astonished

"Girls, I can't believe that in a few weeks I'm going to be Mrs. Joey Tribiáne!" Phoebe states.

Scene 4

People: Chandler and Joey

Setting: Tux Shop

"So what do you guys think? I am finally getting tied down and I feel so great that I feel weightless!" Joey admits to Chandler

"Yeah it will be great" he says, not looking convinced.

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Joey asks.

"It's nothing. Its just that getting married isn't the best thing to just rush into ya know?" He says looking down at his shoes.

"You think that I should tell Phoebe to hold off on getting married don't you?" Joey asks.

"No, its just that" Chandler tries to say.

"I know, I think that kinda too." Joey says, cutting him off. "Maybe I should just talk to phoebe.

Scene5

People: Joey and Phoebe

Setting: Phoebe's Apartment

"So I was talking to Chandler today and he says that it would be a good idea if we just call the whole thing off". Joey says. "Yea I was thinking that we were just kind of rushing things. I mean I didn't want to put you on the spot like that" Joey admits.

"So why don't we just take it low and put the wedding off for a few months?" Phoebe offers.

"Ok I like the thought of that" Joey agrees. "You are such an amazing girl and I really am happy that we are engaged"

"Yeah. I Love you" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I love you too".


End file.
